


Distraction

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Creampie, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Spitefic, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Tony gets horny watching Peter do his homework.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm spiteful. Hope you enjoy!

Tony leans against the kitchen doorway with his arms crossed, looking into the living room where his son lay on his stomach doing homework. Peter has headphones on and is kicking his legs in the air as he works through his math problems; Tony's chest blooms with fondness for his smart boy. His eyes roam down his body and take in the oversized sweater and tight leggings he's wearing in a less than fatherly way, and a different feeling curls in his chest like hot coals and makes his jeans feel a little tight.

Tony takes advantage of Peter's lack of awareness to walk over and kneel down behind him. The teen startles as Tony slides between his legs, pausing his music and sliding his headphones around his neck. "Daddy?" he questions with amusement. "What are you doing?" The older man smooths his hands over his ass, grinning as he notices he's gone commando.

"Just missed my boy," he replies sweetly as he moves a hand down to feel Peter's cunt through the leggings. Peter bites his lip, and his cheeks pink. "Go back to your homework, baby." He swallows and nods, starting his music up again but keeping his ears uncovered. Tony slides up the back of his sweater and kisses down his spine to the waistband of his leggings, feeling Peter shiver under him. "My beautiful boy." He pulls his leggings down to his kneess easily, revealing his son's already glistening cunt.

"Daddy," Peter whines quietly. Tony lifts his ass in the air.

"Get that homework done, kid." Peter huffs quietly but gets back to his work, having to work through the problems verbally because of the distraction. He shakes his head with a grin and spreads Peter open enough to start teasing his entrance with his tongue. Peter gasps and whimpers, but he does his best to keep doing his work. Tony licks a strip from his small dick up to his slick entrance before teasing his tongue inside of it. Peter pauses and bites his lip hard as he gets lost in the sensation for a few seconds.

Tony pulls a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and pops it open, slicking up his fingers and giving Peter a little time to gather himself with Tony's tongue still inside of him. Two fingers slide in and replace his tongue; Peter lets out a needy keen and pushes back onto them. Tony chuckles as he thrusts and scissors them, his tongue circling around them. He doesn't take long stretching Peter before pulling his cock out of his jeans and slicking it up. He teases his lips with the head, and Peter moans and reaches back, spreading himself open. "Please, Daddy, please!"

Tony chuckles as presses in with a soft groan, bottoming out with one solid thrust. Peter's toes curl as his eyes roll back, the feeling of satisfaction from having his father's cock inside of him unmatched by anything else he's ever felt. A few easy thrusts is all he gets before Tony is pounding into him like a madman, a tight grip closing around one of his hips that will leave bruises to admire later while another curls around his neck. Their moans and grunts fill the living room as they get lost in each other. "My beautiful little _bitch_ ," Tony chuckles darkly. Peter lets out a breathless whine as he clenches around his cock.

He uses the grip on Peter's neck to pull him into his lap as he leans back on his knees, fucking up into his cunt. Peter blushes at the wet sounds and gasps as his cock goes deeper inside. His hands dig into Tony's thighs, feeling the muscles move under his fingertips. The hand on his hips moves to rubs over his little cock, and he cries out loudly from the almost-burning pleasure coursing through his body. His eyes roll back again as he cums around his cock; it doesn't take long for Tony to fill him with cum afterwards with Peter practically milking him dry.

They pant together, Tony shifting into properly sitting with Peter in his lap. Peter lets out a soft moan of protest but leans against him anyway. Tony just smiles as his arms close around his waist. "You need to finish your homework," he chuckles quietly. Peter smacks his thigh and pouts.

"Shut up, Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and spiteful. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
